


Kill them with kindness

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 5, F/F, Fluff, Sucked In, Swan Queen Week Winter 2018, au wish verse for this fan aka me, morrilla implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: Life taught Regina an important lesson. That lesson being that there are two ways you can kill people with kindness. Number one: you buy a sword, you name it kindness, you kill people with kindness. Number two: you do something really nice for them, to the point that they scream how they died, but they died happy. This is the story of how Regina killed people with kindness.This is a story for SQWeek - sucked in.





	Kill them with kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I'm late again. This one took longer than I thought. I got distracted by starcraft 2 . Again. Feel free to add me if you have an account. I go under camitdc. Anyway enough about me. Read on. Let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine.

Life taught Regina an important lesson. That lesson being that there are two ways you can kill people with kindness. Number one: you buy a sword, you name it kindness, you kill people with kindness. Number two: you do something really nice for them, to the point that they scream how they died, but they died happy. This is the story of how Regina killed people with kindness. 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

"Emma, what have you done?"

 

"What have I done? How is any of this my fault?"

 

"Really how many times do I have to tell you to not touch anything?"

 

"I wasn't. You just started kissing me and pushed me towards the table. How is that my fault?"

 

"Okay fine."

 

 "I'll take that as an admission you were wrong in accusing me it's my fault." Emma smiles at her companion.

 

"In any case we should see where we actually are."

 

"It still feels like our house," the blonde says looking around, "or not."

 

"Or not," the companion agrees.

 

"Regina? Where are we?"

 

"I have no idea."

 

 

.

 

 

 

They look around the house. It doesn't look like anything they know. Yes the walls and the design it's the same but it's missing personal touches. They walk out of the house and head out towards Main Street, hand in hand, and on alert ready to face any danger together. There's a huge commotion in the center and they both head towards it. They're at the back of the crowd everyone being too focused on whatever is happening in the middle. It looked like a filming crew.

 

"I wonder what they're filming," Regina asks out loud and the person in front of them turns around, their eyes going like saucers.

 

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. Lana and Jen!"

 

"What?" Emma and Regina both turn around totally expecting someone famous to be behind them.

 

They turned back to the person confused. Did they land in Crazy Town or something?

 

"Can I please have your autographs?"

 

Other people turn at the commotion and they're instantly swarmed, cameras flashing in their face and various items being shoved in their faces. There's pictures of Emma and Regina with their exes and then there's pictures of them together, although even at a slight glance Emma notices the ones with her and Regina are Photoshopped.

 

They autograph a few pictures, only of themselves together, they're not there to encourage these people to cheer for either of them ending up with other people.

 

People started to demand they take pictures with them, and a few of them started to cry saying how happy they are they are seen together and how they know they were friends and didn't hate one another, or how they never believed they'll ever get the chance to get a picture with the two of them together.

 

Some who were bolder asked if they could pose together, just the two of them. They did. They didn't see what the big deal was. One asked them if it's all PR that they can't be seen together at all. But before they could half arse a reply the security team interrupted and escorted Emma and Regina to a safe area, away from the masses.

 

"What are you two doing?"

 

"What?" this is the second time they ask that in unison.

 

"You're not supposed to give those fans anything. It's why I have clear instructions to keep you guys 6 feet apart in every scene," a man with a director cap starts to berate them.

 

Emma wants to yell that it's stupid and that there's no way she's staying away from Regina. Except that she's not even sure what her name is. Is she Lana or Jen?

 

"... Why are you even on set? You finished hours ago and you're not due for another two days."

 

Emma didn't even realize the director was still speaking still the so each is interrupted by a phone ringing. The director picks it up and answers it with a muttered "Great." Emma and Regina exchange confused glances, neither knowing what's going on.

 

"It's for you, Jen" the director says as he hands Emma the phone.

 

"Hello?" she tentatively asks but she soon has to pull the phone away from her ear as the person at the other end starts to yell at her. Something about how she's not supposed to be seen with Lana (Regina?) as if, and how she now has to post pictures of her and some random guy (Colon? who names themselves Colon?) and that they have to satisfy the hookers (is she acting in a porn or something? Is once upon a time some porn movie on this crazy place?)

 

She just nods, says yeah and rolls her eyes through the whole conversation. She ends the phonecall and hands it back to its owner. They're sent back to their trailers and yep there's their names on them, but they enter "Jen's" trailer. There they find two phones. Emma goes for the white iPhone and Regina for the black one. They unlock instantly, thanks to facial recognition. They start to scroll through them looking for any hint on their lives.

 

It's soon apparent Emma has quite a few photos with a guy and she assumes that's Colon, but there's far more pictures of her and Regina. She opens her Instagram and Twitter and she's shocked to see there's not a single picture of her and Regina but there's plenty with the guy. All the ones she had on the phone really.

 

She looks over at Regina and sees that she has far too many photos of her and Zelena posted online. She snoops on Regina's own social media accounts.

 

"Do you think we are a couple?" Emma asks.

 

"I think so. Look" she turns her phone towards the blonde to show her a selfie of them kissing.

 

"All the photos we have are selfies. I think we are not out."

 

Emma purses her lips then looks at her calendar, texts and email trying to figure out what her life is like. She finds out that she's quit the show and will go into directing. She asks Regina to do the same and finds out that Regina's been offered a directing gig on the show and that her contract spells out she's free of PR. She wonders what would happen if she posted a picture with Regina online. The guy on the phone will probably get a stroke but good riddance she thinks.

 

She posts a decent one of her and Regina, and posts it tagging herself and Regina. The caption underneath the photo is "Can true love win?".

 

Her notifications go crazy in a matter of seconds. Her phone rings and she sees a name on screen that says Eddie K. She picks up. It's the same guy from before yelling at her. She also gets an angry text from someone called Bridgette, saying she's disappointing the fans. Emma rolls her eyes. No she's not.

 

She looks at the angry tweets. Funnily they all have the same @ just different numbers.

 

"You think they're bots?" she asks turning her phone towards her wife.

 

"They so are. @skyishpink" she let's out a laugh. "Try other colors." Emma does and more accounts pop up under skyishgreen. "Yep. Bots. Let me." she grabs Emma's phone and looks through her notifications.

 

They start to laugh at how people pretend to be hurt that they don't respect the writers wishes and how cs or captainswan are the best thing ever. They also tag someone called Adam and someone called Colin.

 

"I think we did something wrong," despite being so brave early on, Emma starts to feel insecure all of a sudden.

 

"Nonsense. Did you see the fans gush over us? This is just like Supergirl all over again. I bet they're ignoring what the fans actually want and listen to bots." Regina's in a fandom. Yes sure she's 35 years old and mayor, wife and mother yet she still has time to be online and to watch TV shows and to learn a little bit of what fans of toxic couples are capable of. She already knows what these "Colon" fans Emma has ship. With that in mind, Regina grabs her own phone and goes to give Emma's photo a quote that said "true love always wins. It's the most powerful magic of all. #LoveWins"

 

Emma starts to snicker.

 

"Okay, our alter-selves here are totally screwed."

 

"Honey, please they can't do anything otherwise they'll be fired and no network or company will hire the producers because they're homophobes."

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

The next day the producers made their presence known at filming and they tried all night long to do damage control. Unfortunately for the producers this garnered some negative press and the studio had them fired and replaced.

 

Emma and Regina, posing as their alter selves, were present at the meeting where they showed their discoveries in ratings, bot accounts and overall negative attitude in the fandom towards a same sex couples which, Regina painted as being bad for the network. The new producers agreed, and they decided to scrap the current storyline and replace it with one where Emma and Regina's characters would be a couple.

 

It was a job well done as far as Regina was concerned. Over the next few days Emma started to post more pictures of her and Regina, while she took great care in deleting every single post and reference she had of the guy. No hard feelings she said, although they were hard feelings.

 

"Do you think we will ever go home?"

 

"I hope so."

 

"Don't you think this is bizarre? Like inception bizarre?"

 

"What do you mean, Emma?"

 

"Well, I mean we are in a world where there's a movie about us being characters in our world where we are characters in a book. Like a dream in a dream inside a dream. Does that mean we are not real?"

 

"Excuse you. I am very much real. This is an alternate reality. Don't think too much about it."

 

"Okay."

 

"Also, Emma, try to enjoy fame. It's a good type of fame, not a save us from bugs and evil queens fame, but a oh my goodness I can't believe I met you can I have your autograph. Oh she touched my pen, I'll put it in my shrine."

 

"Please tell me you never did this," Emma dead pans.

 

"Okay, I never did this."

 

"Is this the truth?"

 

"You know it is. But I've seen others do it."

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay?"

 

"Yeah, okay, I'll enjoy this."

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

And enjoy they do because there's a panel next weekend and they have to feature in it. The changes in storyline were not announced to the fans yet, it was all kept under wraps. The panel is presided by someone called Yvette and Regina starts to silently seethe. _She has me blocked on twitter_ and Emma is impressed. She knows Regina doesn't like her. She makes Emma do stuff with the guy, and she's not comfortable, so instead after she does it with the guy she does it with Regina too, winking at the audience.

 

There are photoshoots of her alone and her with the guy but what ends up happening is Emma and Regina offering to take pics with the fans regardless. It is clear the convention lost a lot of money, but they don't care. It's soon apparent Regina's living all her Supercorp and Supercat fantasies through the fans that ship her with Emma.

 

A circle formed around them and the fans are so happy that they sit next to one another. Regina knows the feeling.  She decides to kill them with kindness as she silently communicates with Emma about her next move. She leans in and gives Emma a kiss on the cheek. The crowd simply explodes in cheers, just like their phones are flooded with mentions.

 

They make their way to some interviews, and Regina makes gagging gestures when she sees who's interviewing them. Emma is forced to sit next to the guy, she's grilled about the relationship with the guy, and the questions even border creepy when she insinuates there's something between them in real life. Wasn't he married and with a baby?

 

There's questions about the changes with the producers and if this will affect the story. They can't comment on it and the interviewer is left staring at them.

 

All in all Regina thinks the con is a success and that they at least made the real fans happy and not the bot accounts. She says that out loud and the other actors question her. She shows them the proof of the fake accounts. She wonders if she's stepping a line if she calls them out. That's Emma's job, not hers. They already hate her because she exists and some people see her as a potential love interest for Emma. If they only knew.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

When they get back to the hotel, she makes her way to her computer and checks her accounts. There's so much material of her and Emma and the fans are ecstatic. She opens tweetdeck and sees the comments from several DMs she's in on her fandom account. They're all so happy. Her notifications are a mixture. The bots are at it again with the hate, both from CS fans but also people that have OQ or outlaw or a tree in their profile. She's read wiki, she knows what they all ship. She's googled them in her first day here. With the knowledge that both hers and Emma's future is secure, because their alter selves planed to come out once they finished with the show, she snaps a picture of Emma sitting on the opposite couch staring at her own computer, dressed in her pyjamas. She posts it on twitter and Instagram, tagging Emma.

 

"You know what makes me happy?"

 

"What?" Emma says as she looks up from her computer.

 

"That we are not that different here or in our world. That we found one another here, despite having different names and being in different circles. I like that."

 

"I like it too," the blonde says as she gets up and goes to her wife. "Want to go to sleep? I'm exhausted."

 

As they sleep there's a flash of white light that no one sees. The next day when they wake up they're back home, in Storybrooke, back to their family and friends. Now they could add yet another alternate reality they were a couple to their growing list. This one was more bizarre, but also the most fun. She got to the point where she made thousands of people happy. Is this what they meant by killing people with kindness? She would do it again and again and again, so long as it involved kissing Emma.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think. Leave a kudo or a comment or both.


End file.
